


Territorial

by Anxiety_Baker02



Series: Territorial ‘Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, But like everyone knows they’re pining, It could probably be rated T honestly, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek Hale, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Baker02/pseuds/Anxiety_Baker02
Summary: Stiles managed to get himself in the middle of his pack’s turf war.He gets injured, and Derek turns him in order to save him.Or:In Which Derek ignores Stiles because he thinks Stiles is mad at him, Stiles thinks Derek is ignoring him because he’s pissed that Stiles is now a werewolf, and they’re both oblivious idiots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Teen Wolf is definitely not one of my main fandoms, so I’m sorry if I get some details wrong. Consider it au or not canon compliant. Also, no one’s dead.

“Stiles, you shouldn’t have come,” Scott muttered.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “This is my pack too.”

“You’re still a human, and if this turns ugly you can’t defend yourself.”

“I have my bat,” Stiles protested.

Scott shook his head, sighing. “Derek’s going to kill you when he finds out you’re here.”

“ _If_ he finds out.”

“Stiles. He is a _werewolf_. He’s going to smell you before he even gets here. Also, couldn’t you have showered after lacrosse? You reek, man.”

Stiles ignored that. “I can negotiate, get the other pack to leave.”

“You’ve clearly never been in a turf war,” Erica said, coming up behind them.

Stiles looked around uneasily. The woods were getting darker, and he knew the others were right- he probably shouldn’t be here. But a new pack had been marking the territory around here- _their_ territory. They had agreed to meet here tonight to get it straight. Stiles had assumed it would be a simple “hey, bud, we called dibs, back off.”

Scott had told him that he was very wrong.

Erica and Scott sniffed the air.

“You’re screwed, Stiles,” Scott said quietly.

Stiles furrowed his brow. “Why? Are they here? Is-”

“What the _fuck_ is he doing here?” A voice growled behind him.

Stiles whirled around and found Derek Hale glaring at him.

“Oh, hey Derek. I’m here...to...help.” Stiles trailed off as Derek raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Get him out of here,” he said firmly to Scott.

“Hey, I’m a part of this pack!”

“You’re a _human_. You’ll be ripped to shreds.”

Stiles started to protest, but Derek raised a hand, stopping him. He tilted his head, sniffing the air, and the others copied him.

Derek turned back to him, eyes wide and urgent.

“Get out of here, Stiles, they’re coming.”

Stiles shook his head, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Derek growled softly.

“No one can say I didn’t try to save his dumb ass.”

The others all looked at Stiles, but before anyone could say anything, the other pack came into the clearing.

Stiles found himself being pushed behind Derek.

“Stay back,” he muttered.

“Listen to him, for once, man,” Scott said worriedly.

Stiles nodded sulkily.

“This is our territory,” Derek called loudly.

One of the new werewolves stepped forward. _He must be the alpha_ , Stiles thought. He was only slightly smaller than Derek. But much uglier- though it wasn’t hard to be ugly when compared to Derek, Derek was-

Stiles snapped himself out of it, trying to focus on what was happening.

“It’s ours now. We like it here.”

Derek took a step forward, and the others followed suit.

“Leave now. This doesn’t have to end with blood.”

The other man grinned. “But it would be so much more fun.” He paused, nose twitching. “Did you bring a human to a pack fight?”

Stiles gulped. Isaac and Scott moved in front of him.

“He followed us here. He isn’t a part of this.”

The alpha shrugged. “Anyone here is a part of this now. You know, I’d heard the rumors that you’d let a human into your pack, but I never believed it. Where is he?”

Derek huffed through his nose and gestured for Isaac and Scott to step aside.

Stiles stepped forward tentatively.

The other alpha scoffed, raising his eyebrows at Derek.

“Really? I mean, _really?”_

Derek snarled quietly. “I’m running out of patience. It’s time for you to go, Jonah. Find your own territory.”

Jonah tipped his head, considering.

“I don’t think we will.”

Derek snarled, baring his fangs, red eyes flashing. He and Jonah began circling each other, and members of both packs growled, getting ready for a fight.

“Get out of here, Stiles!” Scott said again.

Stiles began backing up slowly. It finally hit him that he probably couldn’t handle himself here.

“I think they want to protect their human,” Jonah sneered. He half-turned to his pack, not taking his eyes from Derek. “Get him.”

With that, Derek leapt at Jonah with a roar.

All at once, it was chaos. Both packs charged each other, wolfing out in varying degrees.

Stiles wanted to run, but he couldn’t leave his pack. So he hefted his bat, swinging at any of the rogue pack that came near him. But there was so much howling and snarling and growling that Stiles was getting disoriented.

“Gotcha,” someone growled from behind him.

Stiles whipped around, but the beta caught his bat.

She ripped it from his hands and knocked him to the ground. He scrambled up, somehow managing to reach his bat, and nailed her in the head. She hit the ground with a thud, out cold.

He looked around, blood dripping from a new cut on his head. Everyone was locked in some fight or another, and it looked like his pack was winning. But then he heard a high yelp of pain and he turned to find Derek on the ground, Jonah hovering over him.

Derek looked like he was losing consciousness, so Stiles did the only logical thing: he ran over and cracked his bat over Jonah’s back.

Jonah barely even flinched. He turned around, snarling and advancing on Stiles.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Stiles said to himself, backing up.

“Stiles, _run_!” Someone yelled. Stiles thought it might have been Erica.

Jonah grinned at him, baring his fangs.

“I can’t tell if you’re brave or stupid,” he said, lip curling.

“He’s stupid,” Derek grunted, wrapping his arms around Jonah from behind and throwing him to the ground. “Run, for fuck’s sake!”

A beta leapt at Derek’s back, and Derek snarled, trying to throw him off.

Stiles realized that he seemed to be causing more trouble than help. He turned and started to run. He didn’t get far before he was tackled from behind. He felt claws rip through his shirt and pierce his skin. He cried out in pain, rolling over and kicking at the large beta on top of him. He managed to bring his knee up hard, and the beta howled in pain (probably two octaves higher than he usually did). Stiles stood up, but before he could get his bearings something huge charged at him.

Stiles wasn’t sure what happened next. But suddenly he was on his back, all the air knocked out of him, and a burning pain in his abdomen. There was a hand on his windpipe, claws starting to dig in. Jonah smirked down at him.

“Perfect way to take down a pack- kill their favorite pet.”

Stiles’ side felt almost numb, his shirt was starting to cling to him in a sticky way he didn’t like.

Stiles scrabbled At Jonah’s hand, but his mind was getting foggy.

“Stiles!” Someone yelled. It sort of sounded like Derek.

 _That’s good, it means Derek’s alive,_ Stiles thought confusedly.

Jonah was too strong. Stiles didn’t know where the others were, but he was regretting not listening to them. His vision was going black at the corners.

Suddenly, there was an angry roar and Jonah was ripped off of him. Stiles gasped for breath, trying to crawl backwards. He found that he couldn’t move, so he let his head fall back and looked up at what was happening.

Derek’s eyes were red and his fangs were out. He was moving to fast for Stiles to see, but it didn’t look good for Jonah. He felt so tired, so he closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, someone was slapping his face.

“Stiles! Come on, it’s over, wake up!”

Stiles groaned, forcing his eyes open. Scott sounded worried.

“Wha’s wrong?” He slurred. The trees were spinning, just like the faces above him.

“He brought a fucking _knife_ to a wolf fight,” Isaac said angrily.

“Who’s gotta knife?”

“He’s bleeding out, we have to do something!” Erica cried.

“Can I go back to sleep?” Stiles asked, eyes closing.

“No!” Everyone shouted at him.

He forced his eyes open.

“ ‘M tired,” he muttered.

“Stay with me, buddy,” Scott said anxiously. “Derek, I think you have to-”

“No,” Derek said firmly. “I won’t.”

“He’s going to _die_!” Scott yelled.

“Who’s dying?” Stiles asked, trying to sit up. He saw that his shirt was dark red, which he thought was odd. He thought he wore a grey shirt today. He was pushed back down, but he didn’t know who did it.

“Derek, we don’t have a choice!”

“He’ll hate me. I can’t do that to him.”

“Just do it!” Isaac said. “It’s the only way, we don’t have enough time to get him help!”

“He could die! I’m not killing him!”

“You’re killing him anyway if you don’t!”

“Guys, who’s dying?”

They were too busy arguing to answer. Stiles tried to lift his head, but he was so tired.

He let his eyes drift shut. He knew the pack would be annoyed with him, but he was just so tired.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, but it sounded so far away. “Fuck, Stiles, I’m sorry.”

Stiles wanted to ask why Derek was sorry, but he couldn’t move his mouth. Or anything.

 _Oh well,_ Stiles thought. He let himself fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up slowly. The lights were too bright, and he could hear them buzzing. His bed was stiff and cold and everything smelled weird.

He tried to sit up, but it felt like his body was on fire.

“Stiles!” Someone exclaimed.

Stiles blinked, squinting around. He wasn’t in his room, he was in Deaton’s office, on the medical table.

The fight suddenly came flooding back, and he groaned.

“What happened?”

His father came into view, along with Scott and Dr. Deaton.

“Jesus, Stiles, you took on the alpha,” Scott muttered, scowling at him.

“It was an accident,” Stiles protested weakly.

He blinked, then suddenly tried to sit up again in a panic. Words were coming back to him now.

_He’s dying!_

“Who died?” He asked as Deaton gently pushed him back down.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. “No one. But Stiles-”

“No, you guys were saying, you said ‘he’s going to die, he’s bleeding out.’”

“We were talking about you, dumbass! You got stabbed!”

Stiles blinked. “What?”

“You hit Jonah with your stupid bat, Derek tried to hold him back while you got away, but a beta tackled you and Jonah got away from Derek. You hit the beta in the balls, but Jonah tackled you and somehow managed to stab you. He was about to crush your windpipe, Stiles.”

Stiles vaguely remembered this. “And Derek ripped him off of me.”

Scott nodded.

“Where’s Jonah now?”

Scott looked at him like he was stupid.

“You don’t remember?”

“Apparently I was bleeding out, Scotty.”

Scott sighed. “Derek killed him, Stiles. Literally ripped his throat out with his teeth. The rest of the pack fled.”

Stiles breathed out slowly. “Oh. And everyone else is okay?”

Scott nodded.

“Scott, you have to tell him,” Sheriff Stilinski said.

Scott lowered his head, nodding.

“Tell me what?” Stiles asked. “And can I sit up now?”

Deaton helped him up and Scott swallowed hard.

“You were dying, Stiles. There wasn’t anything we could do.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, wincing at the discomfort in his torso.

“Scott…”

“He had to. You were going to _die_ , Stiles.”

“Who had to _what_ , Scott?”

Scott bowed his head, avoiding Stiles’ eyes.

“Derek had to turn you, Stiles,” he whispered.

It was like Stiles heard him, but it didn’t process. He blinked a few times, and then looked around. Everything smelled so strong, and he could hear doors opening but not from in here and everything was so bright and holy _shit_ -

“I’m a werewolf?” Stiles whispered finally.

Scott nodded miserably.

Stiles looked down at himself frantically- there was a bandage where he had been stabbed, and a few others in places where claws had scratched him, but on his right shoulder, there was a large patch of gauze.

He felt his breathing pick up, on the verge of a panic attack.

Immediately, his father was by his side, a comforting hand on his good shoulder.

“Stiles, it’s going to be just fine. You’re fine, understand me? Breathe, son, there you go.”

The panic ebbed, and Stiles could breathe again.

“I’m sorry, Stiles, it was the only way-”

Stiles shook his head. “I get it. You saved my life, I’m not angry.”

Scott finally looked at him.

“You’re not?”

“No, I’m just...freaking out a little. What happens now?”

“What happens now is that you rest,” Deaton said firmly. “Then your pack is going to help you with the transition. The full moon just passed, so you have some time on that front. Your senses are going to be in overdrive for awhile- everything’s going to be really loud and smelly and bright.”

“We’ll help you get used to it,” Scott promised.

Stiles nodded, and then he brightened. “Does this mean I get out of school?”

The sheriff chuckled, ruffling Stiles’ hair. “For a little while, not forever.”

“Awesome. I’m a werewolf, and I don’t have to go to school!”

* * *

 

The next day, Stiles limped into Scott’s living room to find his pack, all bruised and not without few cuts, but otherwise no worse for the wear.

“Stiles!” Allison jumped up. “Thank god you’re okay!”

She hugged him, and he winced. She tried to pull back but he laughed and pulled her in again.

“Looks like I’m really part of the pack now, huh,” he said the the rest.

“You were always part of the pack, Stiles,” Isaac said, patting him on the back. “Except now you’ll run with us during the moon.”

Stiles gave a half-smile. He tried to find Derek, to thank him or something, but he was surrounded by his friends. 

They all talked for a little while, and Stiles finally noticed that Derek was sitting off to the side, alone.

“What’s wrong with you, sourwolf?” He called.

Derek glanced at him, then stood and cleared his throat.

“Congrats on not dying,” he said. “Sorry, I have to go.”

Before anyone could say anything, he was gone.

The pack gave each other meaningful looks that Stiles didn’t understand.

“What’s the matter with him?” He asked.

Scott shrugged. “He’ll get over it. Now, we’ve got french fries for ya.”

* * *

 

Derek did not get over it. In fact, he barely talked to Stiles for the next two weeks. Stiles gave up trying to initiate contact, because clearly Derek needed space. Whenever they were in a room together, Stiles could smell Derek’s...anger? Anxiety? He wasn’t really sure, he was still trying to figure out what everything smells like.

Two weeks in to this weird silence, Stiles came to the conclusion that Derek was pissed that he was now a werewolf. It was the only logical explanation- he and Derek had been getting along relatively well for ages. And suddenly, Stiles is turned into a werewolf _by Derek_ , and now Derek is ignoring him.

And that pissed Stiles off. _Derek_ turned him into a wolf. _Derek_ was the reason this happened. _Derek_ saved his life.

Stiles paused. Derek _saved his life._

Stiles sighed, rubbing his head. He was already on edge getting used to his senses, and this whole Derek matter was making it worse.

“Stiles, don’t forget you’re going back to school tomorrow!” Sheriff Stilinski called up the stairs.

Stiles groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek growled softly, pacing through the loft. He knew he was being stupid. He should man up and let Stiles yell at him, let him scream and flip out. But he _couldn’t_. He knew Stiles was pissed at him. He didn’t blame him. Derek had given Stiles the bite  _without his consent._

And Stiles was a _werewolf_ now. He was probably going through hell right now, and it was Derek’s fault.

Derek knew he was being a coward. But he didn’t want to see the anger in Stiles face directed towards him. The day after Stiles had gotten out of Deaton’s, the whole pack gathered in Scott’s house, even those who weren’t at the fight. Stiles made no effort to talk to him, and that’s when Derek knew he had to get out of there. Stiles did say something to him, but he made an excuse and bolted.

Derek finally stopped his pacing and collapsed on the couch, trying to smother himself. He heard someone come in, and he smelled Erica.

“No,” he said, but it was muffled due to the pillow.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were going to. No.”

Erica sighed and pulled the pillow from him. He let it go without much of a fight.

“I won’t do it.”

“God, you’re such a baby, Derek. Talk to him.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “I’m ready to kill you both, holy fuck. Derek, Stiles needs you.”

“No he doesn’t. He has you guys, and he doesn’t want me there.”

Erica suddenly smacked him with the pillow and he yelped.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Stop being so _stupid_. If you’re not going to tell him how you feel, at least talk to him about this.”

Derek blinked. “How I feel? What do you mean, I-”

Erica held up a hand.

“Don’t bother, you have a crush. Actually, it’s not even a crush anymore. You have genuine _feelings_ for him. Don’t even try denying it. Derek, you killed Jonah because he hurt Stiles,” she said softly.

Derek uselessly opened and closed his mouth a few times, before dropping his head back.

“Doesn’t matter. He hates me now, and I deserve it.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Erica muttered. “You think he- you know what, talk to him, don’t, whatever. You’re both idiots. Full moon’s next week, it’s his first. Do what you want with that information.

Derek gaped at her as she walked out.

* * *

 

Stiles was pacing in his room. He had less than a week until his first full moon, and he was freaking out. Scott and the rest were doing their best to help, but he was under so much stress, and the fact that he was panicking over Derek didn’t help.

Erica had come to talk to him a few days ago, calling him out on his feelings for Derek, then calling him an idiot and leaving. He had stood there gaping at the door for a solid five minutes after she had shut it.

Stiles felt caged in his room. His dad was at work, Scott was busy, and he had nowhere to go.

Stiles growled and stormed out of his room, through the house and out the back door. As soon as he hit the forest he started running. He didn’t know where he was going, he just ran. He ran from his inner wolf, he ran from the full moon, he ran from his thoughts of Derek. He was trying to run from the panic, but it caught him, just like it always did.

His breathing went out of whack and his knees gave out. He sank down against a tree, hyperventilating.

This was a bad one. He was having flashbacks, and that didn’t often happen.

_“Stiles, run!” Someone yelled. Stiles thought it might have been Erica._

_Jonah grinned at him, baring his fangs._

_“I can’t tell if you’re brave or stupid,” he said, lip curling._

_“He’s stupid,” Derek grunted, wrapping his arms around Jonah from behind and throwing him to the ground. “Run, for fuck’s sake!”_

Stiles tried to breathe, but he just started crying.

_There was a hand on his windpipe, claws starting to dig in. Jonah smirked down at him._

_“Perfect way to take down a pack- kill their favorite pet.”_

…

_“Stiles!” Someone yelled. It sort of sounded like Derek._

…

_Jonah was too strong. Stiles didn’t know where the others were, but he was regretting not listening to them. His vision was going black at the corners._

_Suddenly, there was an angry roar and Jonah was ripped off of him. Stiles gasped for breath, trying to crawl backwards. He found that he couldn’t move, so he let his head fall back and looked up at what was happening._

_Derek’s eyes were red and his fangs were out. He was moving to fast for Stiles to see, but it didn’t look good for Jonah. He felt so tired, so he closed his eyes._

Stiles tucked his head between his knees, gasping.

“ _Derek, we don’t have a choice!”_

_“He’ll hate me. I can’t do that to him.”_

_“Just do it!” Isaac said._

_“He could die! I’m not killing him!”_

_“You’re killing him anyway if you don’t!”_

_“Guys, who’s dying?”_

_They were too busy arguing to answer. Stiles tried to lift his head, but he was so tired._

_He let his eyes drift shut. He knew the pack would be annoyed with him, but he was just so tired._

_“Stiles!” Derek yelled, but it sounded so far away. “Fuck, Stiles, I’m sorry.”_

_Stiles wanted to ask why Derek was sorry, but he couldn’t move his mouth. Or anything._

_Oh well, Stiles thought. He let himself fall asleep._

* * *

 

Derek was walking through the woods, growling at anything that came near him. Multiple deer had actually tripped trying to get out of his way.

Derek finally stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Instead, he caught a familiar scent in the air, but very faint.

 _Stiles_.

Derek sniffs the air again, furrowing his brow. Something smelled off about Stiles. Sure, he smelled a little different now that Derek had turned him- Derek felt a pang of guilt- but that wasn’t it. No, Stiles smelled...scared. There was a panic coming off of him in waves, so huge that Derek could smell it from here, even though Stiles was so far that Derek couldn’t hear him.

Something was very wrong with him.

Derek took off, following the scent trail. He sprinted for three miles before he could finally hear the panicked breathing and quiet sobs. Another few minutes, and Derek finally found him, curled into a ball at the base of a tree.

Derek exhaled slowly. He wasn’t in danger. He was having a panic attack. He swallowed thickly before gently kneeling in front of Stiles.

“Stiles, you okay?”

He gently reached out and touched Stiles’ shoulder. It was like Stiles didn’t even know he was there.

“Stiles, hey man. Stiles, you’re okay, you’re safe.”

* * *

 

“ _Stiles! Fuck, Stiles, I’m sorry!”_

_“Stiles!”_

Everyone was yelling at him to wake up. Everyone was yelling at him, and he just wanted to stay asleep, away from everything.

“ _Stiles, you’re okay_.”

But one voice wasn’t yelling at him. One voice was quietly telling him that everything was going to be okay.

He knew that voice.

“Derek?” Stiles croaked, coming back to himself.

His breathing began to even out, and he took a few deep breaths.

Mistake. His senses all hit him at once. He could hear the stupidly loud birds, the leaves crunching under him, the cars half a mile away, Derek. The smell of the dirt under his nose, the deer three miles upwind of him, the disgusting pond just west, Derek. And he could feel the rough bark of the tree against his back, the dampness Of the ground soaking through his clothes, Derek.

Oh. Derek was here. Stiles slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the brightness.

“Derek?” He asked again, steadier this time.

He shifted, trying to push himself up, and immediately he felt Derek’s hands move from his back to his arms to help him sit.

Stiles swiped at his face, embarrassment flooding him now that he was slightly more in control. The first time he talks to Derek in weeks and he was crying to himself on the ground in the middle of the forest. Granted, it was a panic attack and he wasn’t to be blamed, but still.

“Sorry,” he muttered. He didn’t look at Derek, didn’t want to see the indifference that had been there since he had been turned.

“Don’t apologize,” Derek said. “Are you okay?”

There was something off about the time of his voice.

Stiles opened his mouth, ready to say _yeah, I’m fine, you don’t have to stay_.

That wasn’t what came out.

“No. I’m not okay. I’m freaking the fuck out because my first full moon is in less than a week, I am in no way prepared, and I am really fucking mad at you, Derek.”

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek bowed his head, looking upset. But he wasn’t finished.

“You _turned_ me,” Stiles said. “You gave me the bite, and then ignored me completely. I need _help_! I need _your_ help! And I’m sorry that you’re upset that I’m a werewolf now, that you had to turn me, that you’re stuck with me like this now, but you’re being really fucking selfish!”

Derek looked at him, shock on his face. Stiles faltered.

“What do you mean, I’m upset that you’re a wolf now?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been avoiding me for _weeks!_ I could’ve really used a friendly face, and you just ignored me.”

“You had the pack,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles sighed. “But I need _you_. I need your help because I’m in way over my head and I can't deal with all of this and have you pissed at me all at once.”

Derek tilted his head. “I’m not pissed at you. Jesus, Stiles, you’re the one not talking to me!”

Stiles scoffed. “Are you serious? I’ve tried talking to you so many times, and you blew me off!”

“Because you have a right to be mad at me!” Derek exclaimed. “I turned you into a werewolf without your consent!”

The retort died on Stiles’ lips. Oh. _Oh_. Everything made a hell of a lot more sense now.

“Derek,” Stiles said softly. “Are you kidding me?”

Derek finally made eye contact, raising an eyebrow.

“Typical Derek Hale, you’ve been blaming yourself over this, oh my god.”

“What…”

Stiles couldn’t help the incredulous  laugh that bubbles out of him.  “Derek, I’m mad because you’ve been ignoring me! If you think I’m upset that you bit  me, you’re insane. _You saved my life._ I wanted to thank you, but you keep running away from me.”

Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Seriously?”

“Yes! Holy shit, dude.”

Derek blinked. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Stiles shook his head. “There’s nothing to apologize for. _I_ should apologize. I put you in this position. I shouldn’t have come that night. I was in way over my head, and I’m the one who provoked Jonah.”

Stiles didn’t miss the way that Derek winced at the mention of the other alpha.

“I’m sorry you had to kill him.”

Derek shrugged, looking away. “I’m not. He almost killed you. Fucking ass took a knife to a wolf fight.”

Stiles knew Derek was lying. He knew that it bothered him.

“Right,” Derek said suddenly. He clapped his hands together, standing up. He pulled Stiles up with him, and Stiles staggered, his head still spinning from the panic attack.

“Time to start your training. You’re going to learn to control your senses and your transformation before the moon.”

Stiles blinked at Derek’s sudden change back into his usual gruff demeanor.

“What?” He said intelligently.

Derek rolled his eyes. “You said you needed help. Come on, you need to learn some control. We’re going for a run.”

“Wait, we’re what now?”

But Derek was already jogging away, going slow enough that Stiles knew he was waiting for him to follow.

“Damn you, Hale,” Stiles grumbled, grudgingly jogging to catch up.

Derek’s laugh reminded Stiles why he would apparently follow his alpha anywhere.

Stiles grinned, despite the fact that he was struggling to keep up with Derek’s easy pace.

Stiles knew he could deal with the full moon now that he had Derek back on his side.

He could deal with anything as long as his alpha was on his side.


End file.
